Of Angels and Crushes
by Iamsecretlynot
Summary: Dex meets Obi wan's new Padawan and is entertained with a tale about an angel. Slight Obitine and Animalda


The boy was so quiet.

Not that his silence mattered, Dex's Diner was a loud and rowdy place. Dex thought that children were loud, noisy creatures who hung around begging for attention. But the boy just sat there at Dex's counter, clutching a mug of caf close to his chest. Then again, this was a Jedi Padawan. Dex imagined that they had rules in that code of theirs involving silence.

The boy and Obi Wan had turned up in his diner earlier that morning. His friend had not stayed long to chat, claiming that he had business elsewhere. But he had left the boy.

"My Padawan won't be any trouble, if you could spare a seat up at the bar for him. I have some business down the street to attend to. If you could watch him…."

Dex had chuckled and clapped the Jedi on the shoulder. Sure, sure. He, Hermione, and FLO weren't that busy, and the boy wouldn't be a problem. Obi Wan had thanked him and then crouched down to the boy's level. They exchanged a few words and Obi Wan left. The boy then came up to the counter and sat. Dex had eyed the boy as he filled up a mug for him. His eyes were blue and his hair was sandy. His tunic was a white tan and from his padawan braid and face, Dex guessed that he hadn't been a Padawan for long. Once giving the boy a drink, he had left the boy alone, attending to his other duties as more customers arrived. Now that the rush hour had come to an end, Dex had time to turn his attention to the boy while cleaning counters. Dex cleared his throat. "What's your name Padawan?"

"Anakin, but my friends call me Ani." The boy met Dex's eyes for a brief moment as he spoke. His face was so serious and sad for a child so young. Dex wondered what the boy could of seen to have eyes so sad.

"Well, Anakin. It must be fun. Being a Jedi and all." Dex ventured. For a Besalisk who called a lot of Jedi friends, he realized that he had never asked them about their livelihood. Whether they enjoyed what they did, the risks, the rewards.

The boy shrugged looking down at his drink. And Ani's response was why he didn't try.

Fearing that he had struck a nerve, Dex turned to find a new rag.

"Have you met an angel?"

Dex stopped and looked at him. He seemed to be in earnest.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously. He hadn't heard a good ghost yarn in years and the boy seemed to be leading in that direction.

"You know. A girl who's so beautiful and kind that you think that you are in heaven and seeing angels." The Padawan said his voice soft. He looked dreamy in the bright light of Dex's diner, his head tilted to one side. Dex picked up a fresh rag and slapped it hard down on the counter, rubbing it around.

"No." He said brusquely.

"I have." Dex glanced at him. Ani seemed to straighten a little, meeting Dex's eyes.

"Huh." Dex rubbed the counter, mulling his statement over. "What was your angel's name?"

The boy's shoulders relaxed. "Padme."

Dex nodded. Easy on the tongue. "What was she like?"

Anakin frowned, eyes squinting as he thought back. "Her hair was long and brown, and she had a nice smile. Her eyes were friendly and brown, and she was tall, taller than me. When I saw her, I felt like I could be anyone and be anywhere, if she would only be there with me."

"Sounds like a crush to me." Dex said, his tone blunt.

Ani seemed to consider the idea and then he shook his head. "No, not a crush. Jedi can't have crushes. It's against the code."

"But you can have angels." Dex said slowly. He thought that he was beginning to understand it now. The Jedi couldn't have a relationship with the opposing sex, but they could have fantasies. Something was really messed up in that code of theirs.

"Well…not officially." Anakin said carefully.

Dex felt like throwing his hands up in the air. "Are angels taboo too?"

"Sort of." Anakin slid his mug aside and folded his hands. "I think if the Masters knew about them, they would call them so. But I think that angels can be memories that the Jedi can carry in their minds on the battlefield and off it, to encourage them. And that's okay."

They both watched as Hermione, Dex's human waitress, placed a fresh mug of caf next to Ani. He nodded his thanks to her. She returned it with a wan smile, before picking up his mug and returning to the kitchen. Dex mulled over Ani's words in the background. He knew that although the Jedi weren't allowed to have attachments, that didn't mean that they didn't have them. Qui Gon Jinn(may his soul rest in peace,) and Obi Wan Kenobi, the boy's master, certainly had had one. Another Jedi, Jade Max was her name, and Qui Gon had feelings for each other, although they did nothing about about it. As for Obi Wan, there was a mission on Mandalore where Qui Gon had nearly lost him to a female. What was her name? Sue, Susu, something with an S…

Ah. Now he remembered.

Dex's attention slowly turned back to the Padawan. Ani was watching him, almost as if he could see Dex's thoughts. Very creepy, if one thought too hard about it. Dex made a mental note to tell Kenobi to teach his Padawan not to stare.

"You know men who know angels?" Ani asked, pulling his mug close to his chest.

Dex hesitated only for a second. "Yes." I know many.

"Could you tell me about them?"

"I can tell you about one." Dex said as he hung up his rag. He pulled out a stool on his side of the counter and sat down, his bottom sagging and engulfing the frail object. "Your Master Kenobi met one when he was a Padawan, I'm told."

Ani's eyes widened. "Master Kenobi? But he's so…" He struggled to find the right word. "Old."

Dex chuckled. "Oh, I assure you, he was not that much older than you are once. The ladies found him (and still do) quite charming. Anyway, he met her on Mandalore on a mission to protect her from insurgents who threatened her world. And it's putting it lightly to say that she swept him off his feet. Even literally on one occasion, Qui gon said."

"What did she look like?" Anakin asked curiously.

Dex frowned, straining to remember the little he had gotten out of Jinn and Kenobi on the matter. "Like a star." He said finally. "She glowed with energy and determination, matched your Master in speed and wit. She brought the best out of your Master, spurred him to better. His Master said he had never seen him so happy."

"Why didn't he leave the order then?" Ani frowned.

Dex shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine Ani."

Silence reigned over their corner of the diner. The other half continued with its normal noise and buster. Hermione and FLO were bustling back and forth between the kitchen and the customers.

"Why haven't you found a angel Dex?" Ani asked his face serious again.

Dex found he had lost his tongue for a moment and regained control of it, licking his lips. "I don't know Ani. I think that I don't need angels like you do. I think that creatures like me are at a peace with our lives enough that we don't need angel to come and save us."

His answer seemed to placate the Padawan and he returned to his cup.

"I hope my hasn't been any trouble." Obi wan materialized behind Ani, a hand on his shoulder.

The boy took another sip from his mug, unfazed by his Masters sudden appearance.

Dex shook his head. "No, not at all! Your padawan has been a delight to have around. I've learned more about the inter workings of the code in a few hours than I have in the time I've known you!"

Obi wan smiled. "Glad to hear my friend." He waved off Dex's invitation to stay for dinner. "Some other time perhaps. Anakin, let's go." He inclined his head towards the door.

Taking the hint, Ani leaned forward and shook Dex's hand. "I think you'll meet an angel." He whispered as he tightened his grip on Dex's hand and then released it. Dex felt his heart warm towards the little Padawan. "Me too." He whispered back, a smile tugging on his lips.

The boy hopped down. "Did you really meet an angel on Mandalore, Obi Wan?" Dex heard the boy ask as they turned to leave.

"An angel?" The Jedi sounded puzzled.

"Dex was telling me all about her." The padawan went on. "How an angel named Satine swept you off your feet with her wit and beauty and you-"

Obi Wan coughed as Ani paused for breath. "I'm sure Dex was thinking some other Jedi, my young Padawan."

"Could we come here again Master?"

" I don't think I'll have business here again in a while…" The door swung shut behind them as the pair ducked into the street.

Dex chuckled as he turned back to his kitchen. Jedi.


End file.
